The present invention relates to a catheter check valve assembly that prevents unintended back flow of body fluids through the catheter when the trocar used in placing the catheter in the body is removed. Body fluids may be withdrawn from the catheter check valve assembly while the catheter is inserted into the patient without the necessity of reinserting a trocar into the patient.
One significant problem with implanting a catheter in the bloodstream of a patient is the tendency of blood to squirt through the catheter during the implanting procedure, particularly upon removal of the trocar used in piercing the body for placement of the catheter therein.
An additional problem with prior art catheters used for transmitting fluids intervenously to a patient is that the patient frequently dislodges the intervenous feeding mechanism from the implanted catheter with the result that blood can then flow from the patient out of the catheter. Needless to say, any spillage or leakage of blood from the patient should be avoided if at all possible. The catheter check valve assembly of the present invention is designed such that, when in one operative position, blood or other bodily fluids may not flow from the body out of the catheter check valve assembly even if the intervenous fluid assembly mechanism inadvertently becomes detached therefrom and yet permits the intervenous fluid to be introduced into the patient while the catheter check valve assembly is in the same operative position.
Additionally, the catheter check valve assembly of the present invention, when moved to a different operative position, permits the withdrawal of blood or other bodily fluids therethrough without requiring reinsertion of a trocar. In other words, blood or other bodily fluids can be withdrawn from the patient directly through the catheter check valve assembly when such assembly is in a second operative position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a catheter check valve assembly designed to avoid unintended spillage of blood or other bodily fluids while at the same time permitting, when in a different operative position, withdrawal of such blood or other bodily fluids directly therethrough.
A number of prior art patents show various types of catheter check valves. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,693; 5,073,168; 5,112,301; 5,156,600 and 5,167,636.